Cigarro de Cravo
by pasmalignas
Summary: Pensei que o sabor viciante do cigarro de cravo não me faria falta e não atrapalharia minha vida e sonhos... Errei. Mas ao encontrá lo tive a nitida certeza de quem nem ele e nem o cigarro de cravo deixaram minha vida. E só aumentaram meus vicios. INUKAG


Ele me deu um longo suspiro cansado, tão cansado quanto sua própria expressão. Apenas gritava, acusava, assustava-me. Arregalei os orbes com um olhar indefeso. As mãos tremiam, os copos caiam e os cacos espalhavam-se.

Minhas palavras de nada serviam, eu apenas escutava, sofria em silencio. A lagrima também silenciosa escapou de meus olhos de forma banal.

Dei-lhe motivos para desacreditar? Disse alguma vez palavras ofensivas?

Ele já não gritava agora, ofegava rapidamente. As mãos fechavam-se, representando ódio jamais visto por meus olhos.

- Eu não quero acreditar!- Sussurrou ele forçando um olhar menos frio, ousei retrucar.

- Pois então, não acredite!- Ousadia. Minha voz saiu tremida, machucada, e nem mesmo um beijo deixar-me-ia mais calma agora.

- Não quis ofender-te!- Disse ele lançando um olhar de culpa, e mesmo negando, queria sim receber olhar como tal.

- Mas assim fez!- Ele apertou ainda mais as mãos. Pensei por um momento que ele havia cogitado a possibilidade de que talvez, o motivador de tamanha ridicularize ali fosse ele, o único culpado. Porem pude saber que ele assim não pensava, ele era Inuyasha, afinal.

- Você me traiu Kagome, traiu minha confiança...acabou!- Disse ele com a expressão novamente alterada. Fechei os olhos respirando fundo e não consegui evitar um tremor. Tudo ali indicava que eu era a errada, tudo ali simplesmente indicava a mim.

- Pela ultima vez repito, eu não te trai, você viu algo, escutou, deixou que terminassem?- Ele arregalou os orbes e pareceu pensar por um instante. – Apenas gritava, causava medo, acusava, me destrata, e se é assim Inuyasha, creio que acertou quando disse que tudo estava acabado!- Minhas palavras saiam baixas, sem vida, tampouco esperança.

- Sango já estava em sua casa, eu vi você e Naraku, estavam subindo, sozinhos!- Lancei-lhe um sorriso de escárnio.

- Viu algo mais?- Ele calou-se, segurava-se para não gritar inda mais, segurava ali a desconfiança que sentia.

- Meus olhos não mentem!- Disse ele, minha única reação foi sorrir por mais um momento.

- Mas a mente engana!- Levantei-me sem expressão alguma. Finalmente ele permitia com que eu dissesse algo. – Preferes acreditar em que tua mente diz? Então enganava-me ao dizer que confiava..., bastou uma imagem distorcida para que me ofendesse Inuyasha, não sei se posso chamar isso de amor!- Passei as mãos pelos cabelos puxando-os levemente, era evidente o tamanho nervosismo.

- Suas desculpas não tornam de você a vitima!- Dei um suspiro indignado. O homem que eu via ali estava coberto por medo, desconfiança e desprezo, o que mais poderia acontecer-me? Aquele não era o homem que amava, aquele de fato não era Inuyasha.

- Pensou que talvez não fossem desculpas?- Pensou por um instante, passei a colher os cacos espalhados pelo chão. – Qual a finalidade disto tudo? Provar o quanto não crê em minhas palavras?- Pela primeira vez naquela noite me permiti ser sarcástica. – Pois então, arranque seus olhos meu amigo, eles te enganam, sua própria mente te engana, você nunca quis acredita, você sempre almejou ver, sempre foi um desprezível não notado por mim!- Tentei passar pela porta, mas ele segurou meu pulso com raiva, deixando com que suas garras afundassem em minha pele frágil.

- Não pense em sair de casa, é a nossa casa, nosso lar!- Dei um grito indignado, eu estava inteiramente indignada.

- Pois pegue essa maldita casa e faça dela sua, faça de minha tristeza sua, faça de meus olhos seus!- Arqueei a sobrancelha direita formando conscientemente um olhar sarrista. – Apenas não insista, meus sonhos sempre serão meus, minhas verdades sempre minhas, e eu Inuyasha, eu nunca serei sua!- O nome dele segundos atrás havia brincado em meus lábios.- Eu não sou uma boneca, e por mais que queira "acreditar" nisso saiba...eu não sou! Tenho sentimentos, orgulho, honra...- Puxei meus pulso para longe do meio-youkai que ali observava-me com a boca entreaberta. Observei uma lagrima cruzar atrevida toda a sua face.

- Espere!- Pediu. – Vamos conversar, estava nervoso, admito...kagome..., eu acredito em você!- Minha única reação foi soltar um suspiro amargurado.

- Esta muito tarde para desculpas Inuyasha, você me perdeu!- Lancei um olhar decepcionada em direção a ele. – Talvez um dia aprenda a escutar o que o coração lhe diz, e não o que sua mente quer que seja dito!- Ri alto. – Recuso-me a chorar novamente por você, por sua incansável estupidez, tudo secou Inuyasha, até a minha confiança!- Abaixei o olhar, ele ameaçou se aproximar, mas logo parou.

- Diz então que tudo esta acabado?- O encarei serena.

- pela primeira vez conseguiu compreender o que eu disse!- Abri a porta encarando o chão, molhei meus lábios. – E saiba que mesmo assim continuo lhe amando, apenas não quero que o mesmo me traga sofrimento- Ele deixou livremente com que eu continuasse. – E eu sei Inuyasha que meu erro não foi não tentar e sim..., deixar com que sua estupidez acabasse comigo!- Suspirei. – Tirou-me a felicidade que me deu, tenha consciência disso!- Ele respirou fundo, nervosamente.

- Kagome, todos merecem uma segunda chance!- Mordi meus lábios representando duvida, uma briga com meu interior, contra mim mesma.

- Eu posso ouvir o que tem a dizer, mas não espere que eu lhe compreenda, sinceramente, não vou fazer mero esforço para que isso aconteça!- Ele procurava as palavras certas. –Nem mesmo o demônio teve uma segunda chance, nem mesmo Deus foi capaz de perdoar...ou melhor, na verdade, o outro mesmo que não quis! E sabe, talvez seja o que o torna tão poderoso hoje!- Murmurei. – Me convença!- pedi. Na realidade, não queria que aquilo soasse como um pedido, mas era isso que eu almejava, e não poderia negar. Eu sempre quis, mentiras sinceras me agradam, meias-verdades me convencem e verdades me tornam tudo o que sou hoje.

Rapidamente ele me soltou e as unhas afiadas se afrouxaram no meu pulso.

Podia sentir o sangue fervente escorrer aos poucos.

- Mentiras sempre serão mentiras... E meias-verdades sempre será a verdade que ainda não aconteceu... Mentiras sempre serão mentiras...- Sim eu percebi o tom sarcástico em sua voz. Aquilo me deixava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo crente de que ele era idêntico a mim. – Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam Kagome... Nem toda verdade é verdade... Assim como nem toda mentira é verdadeiramente uma mentira... – Ele queria me deixar confusa? – Eu já rolei no chão por você... Virei seu cão! Não diga que é uma maldita mentira por que não é! Se me visse com Kikyou subindo sozinhos para o meu quarto o que pensaria! Que iria mostrar minha coleção de CD's?! – De certo modo ele estava certo... Talvez eu realmente pensasse... Ele não é tão diferente do que eu já fui um dia... – Entenda que o ciúme naquela hora me subiu a cabeça... Eu estava nervoso e não vi nada mais do que minha namorada subindo para o próprio quarto com outro homem... Fiquei cego... Acha que pode falar simplesmente "Eu nunca foi sua"? É...! – É mentira... – Então... Se for assim... – Ele riu alto e completou em um tom extremamente sarrista – Eu nunca fui seu – Maldito Hanyou! Apertei as unhas contra a palma da mão. Estava com raiva... Estava com raiva por que ele estava ferindo meu orgulho... Contradizendo tudo o que eu havia falado... Ele estava tentando dizer que eu era a mentirosa nessa historia...

- Inuyasha, ninguém nunca é de ninguém, pessoas tem vidas próprias mentes próprias..., confiança própria- Ela molhou os próprios lábios. – Se diz que não é meu, compreendo-te afinal, amas mais a sua verdade do que a tudo!- Ele me cortou com um olhar completamente indecifrável.

– Eu amo você mais do que amo a mim mesmo Kagome... – O vi se aproximar em passos lentos e ponto de ficar a uma distancia de centímetros de mim, e aquela mesma vontade de gritar, estapear, suspirar – Tenho certeza que me ama também então... Vamos Kagome... Me desculpe... –

Sem pensar duas vezes levantei uma das minhas mãos e bati com toda a força na face direito de Inuyasha, hanyou maldito... Hanyou maldito!

Observei a face estática dele por alguns instantes ate que ele virou a face e novamente... Meu coração gritou ansiosamente pelo impacto de seus lábios... Só mais uma vez.

Sim... Eu penso assim... Sempre existem impactos... O impacto das palavras, do espelho, dos copos cristalinos ou ate dos lábios de Inuyasha...

E quanto a todas as conversas tortas...

Dizem que as vezes precisamos dar um tempo há nossas cabeças...

- Desculpe... Mas não me convenceu... – Sorri tristemente e sai. Deixando aquele _maldito Hanyou_ pra trás...

---- Dois meses depois -----

Eu fico pensando naquela pequena faísca em seus olhos quando te vi pela ultima vez...

É uma luz dos anjos ou seu demônio interior?

E quanto ao jeito que você dizia que me amava o tempo todo...

Suspirei... Já faziam dois meses... Dois meses que eu não via o rosto dele alem das fotos.

Eu estava andando na rua neste exato momento... O frio penetrava em cada partícula do meu corpo, mas não estava mais ligando pra isso...

"_You are always gonna be my Love"_

Eu lembro… Nosso ultimo beijo tinha o sabor do cigarro, um gosto amargo e triste.

Simplesmente não fui atrás de você, não segui seus passos, não atendi seus telefonemas...

Provavelmente, depois de já fingirmos o tanto que não nos conhecemos, nós deveríamos mesmo não nos conhecer mais.

Sorri.

Percebi que estávamos mais aliviados agora, aquela briga de meses atrás acabou. Sinto a mesma felicidade de antes.

Ele também.

Mas sei também que se estivéssemos juntos, e fossemos mais controlados, estaríamos ainda mais alegres, mais felizes...

**_E num piscar de olhos lembro o tanto que falei, deixei, falei e ate me importei mas não tem nada..._**

- Ei! – Quase cai no chão quando senti uma mão segurar meu pulso e me equilibrar novamente. Olhei em minha volta encarando os locais, e logo me vi em frente a imagem de um ser conhecido.

- Inuyasha... – Sussurrei, a vontade enorme de pular em cima do corpo masculino e beijar toda a sua face sorrindo. Mas aquilo, alem de quebrar algum orgulho, me tornaria uma louca assanhada.

- K-Kagome! O que faz aqui...? – O ouvi, a voz tremula e não pude evitar o riso que atravessou feito um raio minha garganta.

- O mesmo que você, acho... Andando!? – Ouvi um suspiro risonho e logo outro. Inuyasha passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos nervosamente.

Seguidos de um riso forçado. Sim aquilo talvez fosse constrangedor.

- Há-há... Então... Como vai sua vida...? – Ele perguntou. Uma brisa passou tão gostosa que eu não pude evitar fechar levemente meus olhos...

Aquilo era tão gostoso...

A cada segundo ouvindo novamente a voz eterna sussurrada no coração... Não que eu sentisse tanta falta... Mas dizer que não seria mentira.

O tempo parou no instante em que eu senti aquele toque, que não pediu permissão autorização nem nada para trazer a tona um sentimento..._quase_ interrado.

- Vai bem... – Desviei o olhar por um segundo jurando que havia dito outra coisa... "talvez pessima". Olhei de lado a mão masculina em meu ombro como se fosse uma pluma. Um pesada pluma que eu adorava sentir todos os dias das minhas noites. E todas as noites dos meus dias.

Todo o gelo dos calores e os calores dos frios...

Todo o amor do ódio e todo o ódio do amor...

Toda a mentira que a verdade transmitia... Toda a verdade que a mentira podia iludir...

"_Amanha nesta mesma hora _

_Onde você vai estar?_

_Em quem estava pensando?_

_Você sempre será meu amor._

_E algum dia, mesmo que eu me apaixone de novo._

_Eu lembrarei de amar._

_Você me ensinou como._

_Você sempre será o único._

_Agora ainda é uma triste canção de amor._

_Ate que eu cante uma nova canção_

_As horas, que pararam _

_Estão agora, tentando prosseguir._

_Só há coisas que eu não quero esquecer._

_Amanha nesta mesma hora._

_Eu vou certamente estar chorando._

_E estar pensando em você._

_Você vai sempre estar em meu coração._

_Sempre haverá um lugar só seu_

_Eu espero ter um lugar no seu coração também_

_Agora e para sempre você será o único._

_E algum dia, mesmo que eu me apaixone de novo._

_Eu lembrarei de amar_

_Você me ensinou como_

_Você sempre será o único_

_Ainda, é uma triste canção de amor..._

_Agora e para sempre..._

_Uma..._

_Triste..._

_Canção..._

_De amor..."_

- E a sua? – Disse, normalmente como se ele fosse um amigo. Sorri, e só então percebi o que se passava.

Nenhum de nos fomos culpados...

**_Não que também nenhum de nos estivéssemos certos tambem._**

E a vida novamente brincando com a gente.

- Vai bem também... – Ele sorriu, assim como eu... Tentando disfarçar a mentira.

-_ Então...! _- Parei de falar, quando escutei a voz dele, falando junto a minha a mesma palavra. Sorri como um sinal para que ele continuasse. – Eu tenho que ir... – Prendi a respiração, implorando para que ele falasse que era brincadeira e que queria voltar comigo... Aquele rosto só me trazia sentimentos cujos eu, gostaria muito de matar... Afinal amor eterno é bobagem...

"_Quando a noite vem, e eu fico no escuro, e a lua é o único brilho que eu vejo._

_Oh eu fico com medo, oh eu tenho medo. Com medo que ate mesmo a lua me abandone._

_E o céu, é feito a chuva, que cai sobre a minha cabeça em Setembro._

_E as montanhas se racham pra que eu passe._

_Eu não vou chorar! Não eu não vou derramar lagrimas._

_Por que eu sei que você vai ficar comigo._

_Então querido nunca me deixe. Oh fique comigo._

_Oh nunca me deixe._

_Uhhh...Uhhh..._

_Quando a noite esta vindo, e eu fico no escuro, e a lua é o único brilho que eu vejo._

_Oh eu fico com medo, oh eu tenho medo. Então nunca me abandone!_

_E quando eu fico com medo... Seus braços me envolvem e a única coisa que eu sinto é amor"_

- Claro... Eu também estou atrasada... – Disse com um meio-sorriso. Eu havia acertado minhas coisas, minhas vidas, mas meu coração acelerava ao estar perto dele, quando via seu numero em minha bina e muito mais agora que estávamos a milímetros de distancia.

Mas ele não me beijou.

- Sabe...eu estava pensando..., que tal um dia desses...-

- A gente sair?- Perguntei de imediado. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

- Exatamente..a gente sair!- Uma pitada de romance e indiretas. Ele me abraçou. – Não que eu pense em algo mais, estou realmente...-

- Com saudades?- Ele me dei o mesmo olhar divertido. Ele se afastou.

O vi acender o cigarro costumeiro saber cravo, estava com saudades... Gosto de cravo...Ele se virou e me dei uma piscadinha, assim como quando nos conhecemos.

Ah, que se foda todo aquele orgulho.

Nós nos amamos, estou com saudades dos seus beijos, das suas loucuras, encantas, romances...noites, tudo! Abri um sorriso imenso, a qual ele testemunhou.

Realmente pensei que não haveria final para aquela história, que cada um viveria em seu mundo de mentiras, verdades e conclusões.

Mas cada mentira é única, cada verdade é única e bem...somos únicos afinal!

O amor é uma besteira, uma besteira tão grande que podemos dizer que não é besteira, mas sabem de uma coisa?

" O amor verdadeiro nunca morre, apenas recomeça..."

E bem caros leitores, por mais indignados que vocês ficaram ao ler tudo o que se passou, não me importo! Nos deixe viver esse romance inacabado, e vão ler um livro xD!

"_Este é o 15° dia de gelo na nova tatuagem;_

_Mas o gelo deveria estar em nossas cabeças;_

_Nós somente sugamos as reder pra nos pegarmos;_

_Então nós não estávamos a esquerda da morte;_

_Eu nunca estive buscando por aceitação;_

_De alguém mas você...;_

_E ainda que esse jornal acabe;_

_Eu iria para trás se você me perguntasse._

_Eu não estou morta, apenas flutuando;_

_Bem entre a tinta e sua tatuagem;_

_Na barriga do animal que nos transformamos;_

_Eu não estou assustada, apenas mudando;_

_Bem entre o cigarro e o sorriso diabólico;_

_Você é meu impacto da luz do sol._

_Você pode fazer a matemática de milhares de formas;_

_Mas não pode apagar os fatos;_

_Essas outras vêem e outros vão;_

_Mas você sempre volta;_

_Eu sou a flor de inverno desconhecida;_

_Sempre há sede por uma chuva de verão;_

_E apenas como a mudança das estações;_

_Eu sei que você voltara novamente._

_Eu ainda não morri;_

_Eu não estou morta, só estou flutuando;_

_Não importa onde eu estou indo, eu encontrarei você;_

_Eu não estou assustada com isso;_

_Debaixo dos cortes e sontusoes sofridas no jogo onde ninguém se perde;_

_Eu encontrarei você;_

_Eu encontrarei você;_

_Eu não estou morta, só flutuando;_

_Eu não estou assustada, só mudando;_

_Você é o meu impacto da luz do sol._"

Descobri que nessa vida não se leva nada, a não ser a experiência no seu juízo final...

Você tem que viver tudo intensamente ate que não reste mais nada...

Por que o nada não existe...

Então você morre satisfeita por ter cumprido todas as metas que queria

E mesmo que não cumpra todas

Morre satisfeita por ter vivido poucas

Mas todas intensamente.

FIM

**( Tmizinha falando )**

**SIMM, apesar de não ter nada relacionado com o Natal, essa é uma oneshot,.., de Natal xD!**

**Parceria com a Petit após resgatar o começo dessa fic que estava no fundo do fundo do fundo do meu computador cheio de vírus ¢¬¬ xD!**

**NEE, foi maravilhoso fazer essa one com você, te amo, te admiro..., e bem...cruze os dedos para que os leitores tenham aprovado o.O!**

**AS reviews serão respondidas por reply okay pessoal?**

**BEIJOS A TODOS! Um feliz Natal, um ótEmo Ano Novo e... ganhem pouco dinheiro pra sobrar mais pra mim .!**

**Minhas fics continuarão Ano que vem okay? ( Nossa..Ano que vem ..., mas vai demorar O.o... xDDD!)**

**BEIJÃO, amo vocês!**


End file.
